Love Me Two Times
by Dino Blackheart
Summary: Sandra moved to Point place Couple weeks back. She just started hanging with Donna and the gang. Will she fit in? She's already got Donna, Eric and Hyde as her friend. Will the rest like her? Does one of them like her more than friend? From my one shot 'Take A Sad Song and Make It Better' Overdone but Hyde/OC
1. Chapter 1

OOO

**Point Place, Wisconsin,**

**May 17, 1976**

**8:48 p.m.**

**Location: Eric Forman's basement. **

"Eric, it is time." The boy with curly wild hair on the couch said to the scrawny boy in an old rusty chair. Four teens lean forward the scrawny boy. The blonde girl with crazy layered hair in the middle of the couch smirked and nodded. The pretty boy to her left kept nodding like an idiot.

"Why don't you do it?" scrawny boy, Eric asked.

" It's your house." The curly haired boy answered.

"House." The pretty boy repeated. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Listen to them up there!" curly stated, pretty boy looked up towards the ceiling. " The party has reached critical mass! In ten minutes, there will be no more beer opportunities!"

" If my dad catches me copping beer, he'll kill me!" Eric said.

" I'm willing to take that risk!"

"Don't worry about it! Just remain clam, keep moving-" pretty boy said.

"And above all don't get suck into my dad's hair." The redheaded girl said.

"What's wrong with your dad's hair?"

" Oh my God, it's hilarious!" Blondie declared leaning back in her seat laughing.

"Shut up, Sandy!"

" If Quinn says it's funny it must be." Curly said smirking at the girl.

Then they looked back at Eric. "Just don't look at it" Redhead said.

Then Curly grabbed the scrawny boy's face and said, "And Eric, remember: cold. Definitely cold. " Then sat back down and Eric ran up the stairs.

" He's not going to make it is he, Donna?" Sandy Quinn said to the redhead girl, Donna Pincotti.

" Stealing beer from Red? The kid doesn't have chance." Curly said leaning back and put his arm around the blonde.

" Hands off, Hyde." Sandy said lifting his arm off.

" Now don't be like that, Quinn. It's just an arm!"

" And it's will not be resting on my shoulders." Sandy said standing up.

"And I thought Tennessians were friendlier,"

"I didn't live in Tennessee all my life, I'm really from New York!"

"Yeah, yeah." He said picking up a nudie Magazine. Sandy rolled her eyes and turned to Donna.

" So this is what you do everyday, hang out with these morons?" she asked straightening out her Pink Floyd shirt, out of nervous habit as she stood up and leaned against the couch's arm.

" Pretty much, and they aren't that bad. And there's not much to do in Point Place. Don't know why you moved here."

"Well my mom is sick and my aunt offered to take care of us. Mom will take any offer she gets for someone taking care of her. It kinda sucks. But I love my aunt; she give me her cigarettes and, well, pot." Hyde looked up from his magazine.

" Did you say…pot?"

" Uh-yeah?" the girl said smiling and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

" You'll fit in nicely, Ms. Quinn." He said looking at the blonde and then back to his magazine.

"Check it out." Steven Hyde murmured to Kelso, looking at a photo in the magazine. Michel Kelso looked over and his eyes widened.

Donna and Sandy smirked and looked from behind at them," We see that every day." Donna told them, and then Hyde shielded the magazine from their eyes. Sandy snorted and walked around to sit between Hyde and Kelso again.

Eric suddenly came half way down the stairs, holding up five cans of beer gainfully.

"He's alive!" Hyde dramatized as Eric came down the stairs and set the cans on the table.

"Good news; my dad is thinking of giving me…the Vista Cruiser!" Eric Forman told them joyously.

"You're getting a car?" Kelso asked, while he did something by the shower.

"Have I told you how incredibly attractive you are, Eric?" Donna asked smoothly while they all grabbed a beer.

"No." Eric smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"You told me he was cute." Kelso announced

"No, I didn't!" Donna said as she sunk into her seat.

"I remember it 'cause you said not to say anything in front of Eric." He argued. And Sandy then elbowed him.

"Shut up, Idiot," she whispered to him they started arguing to Hyde interrupted.

"Let's focus on what's important here, people." Hyde said as we all cracked our beers open. "Forman stole something! To Forman!"

"To Forman!" We all cheered and took a slurp.

"You know what's sad?" Eric asked and started to tear up and answer his own question with a shaky high-pitched voice. "This is the proudest day of my life!" He then broke down and Hyde hugged him. Sandy laughed, maybe she could get used to Wisconsin.

OOO

The next day,

Eric, Donna, Kelso, Jackie, and Sandy were all hanging out in the basement, watching TV. They were watching it without the sound, Eric and Donna filled in the missing conversions.

"Wow, Marsha, a football in the face; that's gotta hurt!" Eric said in a cheerful voice.

"Ouch, my nose!" Donna used a dumb blonde voice.

"That's gonna be huge in the morning!"

"Huger than my boobs?"

"Well, bigger than the left one!" he announced in the cheerful voice. Sandy then laughed at them.

"Why are we watching this without the sound?" Jackie asked, "I am totally confused."

"Not the first time is it, Preppie?" Sandy stated from the rusty seat still facing the TV.

"Be quiet, She-devil!"

" That the best you can come up with?" the Blonde glared down to the Brunette.

"Here, use the earphone." Eric said and he handed over a white earphone, which was connected to the TV.

"So, what's the deal with the Vista Cruiser?" Kelso asked nervously.

"The deal is there is no deal yet." Eric answered.

"Shh!" Jackie said angrily and they all looked at her. She rolled her eyes and watched the TV screen.

"How are we gonna get to the concert?" Kelso asked not quiet voice.

"What concert?" The cheerleader asked.

Kelso sighed and answered slowly. "Todd Rundgren."

"When?"

"This weekend."

"Oh, who's going?"

"Uh, Eric and Donna, Sandy and Hyde, me and the foreign kid Fez… pretty much everybody..." He stopped and Jackie motioned for him to continue. "…And you!"

"Oh, good, good, good, good! Thank you for telling me, Michael!" She said sarcastically. Sandy stood up, headed for the stairs. She grabbed her old, black leather-jacket from off the dryer.

"I'm gonna go home, to check on my mom. I'll be back. " Sandy said as she walked up the stairs.

"Okay, well, I'm going to get sodas!" she heard Eric say before she reached the top of the stairs and walked out to the kitchen.

OOO

"Ever since yesterday, I can't stop thinking about you. I mean, I've known you practically my whole life. I want you… I want you so bad!" Eric said and Donna looked over his shoulders at the Vista Cruiser. Sandy snorted as she leaned back of the front of the car.

"Eric…it's a car." Donna informed him and Kelso looked over her shoulder at the Cruiser.

"Let's just leave these two kids alone." Kelso suggested and Sandy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Donna agreed and they moved to walk away but Bob walked up. Sandy smirked at the sight at him and Kelso's eyes widen.

"Hey! Hey, there, Donna!" He greeted his daughter.

"Hey, Dad." Donna replied as Eric and Kelso stared at his perm. Sandy stood there trying not to laugh.

"Ah, you kids…standing around the driveway. It's just so darn cute!" He pinched Donna's cheek and she smiled, looking away. "You know, you may not realize it, but this is the most fun you're ever gonna have."

"So, it's all downhill from here, sir?" Eric questioned.

"Yeah." He nodded before he walked away. Sandy then burst into laughter.

"What happened to your dad's hair?" Kelso asked.

"He got a perm in it." Donna answered, smiling.

"So, that's permanent?" He asked, shocked.

"God, you're such an idiot." Sandy declared.

"What? She said he got a permanent!" he said bouncing a ball.

" That isn't what she mean!" Sandy said as if it was obvious…which it was… besides to Kelso.

" Then what does she mean?" he said holding the ball in his hands.  
"Never mind, you Bozo!"

"God!" and he threw the ball, " Why do women got to be so tricky!" Eric and Donna laughed him as Sandy rolled her eyes.

" So, did you decide if you're going to the concert?" Eric asked Sandy.

" Nah, Mom is doing kinda bad. And I really don't care for Todd Rundgren." she said putting her hands in her pockets, with a shrug.

"That's too bad, cause Hyde wanted you to go." Kelso said when he got back with the ball.

" He did?" she asked puzzled.

" Yeah he thinks you're pretty cool." Sandy blushed.

" That's cool." She said trying to get her self together. "Well I got to go home, I don't want my mom to worry." And she ran off.

" That was…" Donna said trailing off.

" Weird? Yeah I think the chick is a freak." Kelso said throwing the ball towards the hoop.

" She's not weird! She's awesome! She gave me 2 records yesterday! For no reason! Just 'cause Donna and me went to help unpack a week ago and I said I like to get those records and she gave to me! For free!"

" Why are you defending her? You got a _crush _on her?"

"No! She gave me stuff when she barley knows me! Two awesome records, for free!"

"Whatever I think you like her!"

" Shut up Kelso! I do not!" Eric protested. Donna 'humphed'

" I'm going home," she said walking off a little pissed off.

" What was that all that about?"

" I don't know."

OOO

Sandy was sitting in her room; painting her nails the usual dark purple she wore. While everyone else was at the concert, she was sitting at home, listening to her mom coughing her brains out in the next room. Sandy got aggravated; she couldn't listen to that anymore. She stood up and turned up her music, _"riders on the storm"_ was playing.

"Riders on the storm 

_Riders on the storm _

_Into this house we're born _

_Into this world we're thrown"_

She moved with the music it was turned up so high she barley even heard the tap on her window. She walked over seeing an Afro hairstyle. She opened her window. "Hyde?"

" _Like a dog without a bone _

_An actor out alone _

Riders on the storm"

"Hey there, Quinn. What's up?" he said climbing in with out an invite. He walked over to her bed and sat. " Nice room" looking around seeing that she really hasn't unpacked yet.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she said with her arms crossed frowning slightly.

" Seeing why you weren't at the concert." He said leaning back on her bed taking in the room's look.

"_There's a killer on the road _

_His brain is squirmin' like a toad"_

" My own reasons." She said slyly.

" Which is?"

"_Take a long holiday _

_Let your children play _

_If ya give this man a ride"_

" My mother is real sick." She said with sigh, sitting across from him on the bed.

" Yeah? What wrong with her?" he asked innocently. She looked up with her hurt in her eyes.

"Sweet memory will die 

_Killer on the road, yeah"_

"Cancer." She said. Hyde sighed, threw his sunglasses off, and looked at her in the eyes.

" I'm sorry." He said the nicest he could be. He never was around that stuff but knew it was serious. Sandra's mother probably wouldn't live through it. " I'm sorry… for everything." She sighed again, and laid back on her pillow.

"It's okay."

"_Girl ya gotta love your man _

_Girl ya gotta love your man"_

" No it's not." He said looking at her still. " I have been a real…ass to you."

" No you haven't. Kelso's the real ass." She said with a smirk. She sat up, " You're like any guy, you see a girl that's cute and you flirt. it's fine…just don't flirt with me much. I'll knock your lights out."

" You do that to me every time I see you." he said with a raised eyebrow, she punched him the shoulder.

" I was serious, Hyde, none of that flirting. I don't want date."

"_Take him by the hand _

Make him understand"

"Fine I understand, but I'm not going to give up that easy," he said with smirk. He leaning over and kissed her forehead. She frowned

"Hyde! I like you ok! But I don't want to date! It isn't you, it's me," she said standing up, walking way. She turned toward him and frowning with her arms crossed.

" Like I haven't heard that before! I get it. You just aren't _that_ into me! I mean who would want a scruffy guy like me!"

"The world on you depends 

_Our life will never end _

_Gotta love your man, yeah_

_Yeah!"_

"Hyde it isn't that!" she said walking towards him.

"Then what is it?" he yelled.

" I can't tell you!" she yelled.

"Why?" he asked confused. She started pacing in her room,

"_Riders on the storm _

_Riders on the storm _

_Into this house we're born _

_Into this world we're thrown"_

"Cause, It'll hurt me ok? I am afraid of the rejection! I hate myself! I hate everything! How could I love something? …I'm supposed to hate everything!"

" Quinn, Sandy girl! You aren't making sense." He said grabbing her arms. She started crying.

" I just can't, not now." She said shaking her head. He was looking at her. Even when she was crying she was beautiful. She was prefect in his eyes. How could there be something _that_ big, that she wouldn't date him? What was going on? Why was she acting loony all of sudden? They had a couple talks before, and the got along …before he started flirting with her.

"_Like a dog without a bone _

_An actor out alone _

_Riders on the storm"_

They had detention with her a couple days before. He didn't expect to see her.

_He had come in late and saw her staring out the window with her big green eyes. He smiled and sat next to her. He tapped her on the shoulder and she looked over. She smiled the second she saw him. He smirked at her. They talked the whole time after that and laughing so hard that they got detention again, for not being silence._

"Riders on the storm"

_They then walked home together and she sang Led Zeppelin the whole was back. Then he asked if she liked, 'the Sex Pistols, the Ramones, Grateful Dead ' She said, "Are you crazy! Of course I like them!" They laughed after she said that._

"Riders on the storm"

They talked about almost everything. But ever since he started flirting with her, she backed away.

"Riders on the storm"

Why? He looked down at her crying, and pulled her close. He wasn't going to give up on her. She was his, and he even thought he loved her.

"_Riders on the storm_

_Riders on the storm" _

OOO

**Song credits to the DOORS! **

_**So that was the first chapter…what did you s think? Good? Bad? Nay? Or yay? Please review! All suggestions accepted! I listen to all ideas, and suggestions and sometimes even put them in my story! Go head tell me what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sandy walked though the basement door. And saw everyone watching TV. She sat on the floor next to Donna. Not ever looking Hyde's way. She hasn't really talked to him since the night of the concert. At least face to face.

"Petticoat Junction? Seriously?" she said watching the TV.

" Pretty Much." Eric said.

They continue to watch the TV to Hyde said, " Does it bother anyone else that these women live in Hooterville?"

"Technically, Petticoat Junction is down the track from Hooterville." Eric Answered smartly.

"Well, does it bother anyone that they live down the track from Hooterville?"  
"What bothers me is that they bathe in the town water tank." Donna said looked at the TV weird.

"With the dog." Kelso said as Jackie combed his hair.

"You ever have gone Skinny-dipping in the town water tank in Tennessee, Quinn?" Hyde asked Sandy. She flicked him off. And he laughed.

" It isn't the drinking water, it's the water for the train."

" It's still three naked women, with a dog."

" I wanted to be the Hooterville dog." The foreign boy behind Sandy said. Sandy smirked at him.

"Who are you?" Sandy said asking the foreign kid. She had seen him before walking around with the guys. But never was really introduced.

" Oh that's Fez." Donna said, " Fez this is Sandy."

" Nice to meet ya, Fez" Sandy nodded to him.

" Nice to meet you_, goddess_." He whispered the last part.

" What?" Sandy asked confused.

" Nothing!" he said sinking into his seat.

"Yoo-hoo! Coming down! Now don't mind me," Eric's mother said coming down the stairs. " I'm just putting some clothes in. Eric, honey, I thought you could wear this on you birthday," She said holding up a shirt, " its nice. You look so handsome in it."

"Why would I want to dress nice on my birthday?"  
" It's your birthday?" Sandy asked as she got up and smoothed out her Runaways shirt.

" Oh you never know what's going to happen on your birthday." Mrs. Foreman said, not even hearing what Sandy said.

"Mom! Mom, Don't throw me a party."

"Now listen to Mr. Popularly, like I have time to throw you a party!" she said with a nervous like laugh. " Oh by the way your sister, Laurie, is coming home from collage for the weekend. No special reason, she just is." Mrs. Foreman was about to walk up the stairs, but Sandy stopped her.

" Uh, Hi, Mrs. Foreman, We haven't been introduced, I felt rude coming into you home without introducing myself. I'm Sandra Quinn I just moved down the street from you a couple of weeks ago. " She said holding out her hand to shake.

Kitty looked at her baffled but then smiled, " aren't you just the sweetest thing! Hi I'm Kitty Foreman! Nice to meet you Sandra! You must be Sarah's little niece she told me about at the party last week! I'm sorry about your mother. I hope she gets better."

" Thank you, Mrs. Foreman." Mrs. Foreman patted the girl's shoulder then walked up the stairs.

" We looks like your getting a party and it's a surprise!" Donna said to Eric.

" Quinn, what was that all about?" Hyde asked with a strange glance.

" Didn't want to be rude. My mom taught me better than that." She said shrugging and pulled out sucker.

" You weren't being rude." Eric said. She just shrugged again.

" I just realized Donna is older than you." Kelso said with a chuckle As Jackie brush his hair, still.

" Only by a month." Donna said with a shrug.

" Me by Two months." Sandy said with a chuckle and started eating the sucker.

"Good for you, Eric!" Fez said.

"Good for me what?"

" In my country, it's good luck to fall in love with older women."

"Fez! Fez!"

" No, they come with livestock."

"Oh God." Sandy said laughing.

OOO

Sandy walked to Foreman's house a couple days later. Kelso, Jackie and Fez went to the Hub and Eric and Donna where with there families. All that was left was Hyde sitting alone in the basement, and Now Sandy.

"Oh hey" Sandy said in her mini-skirt and band t-shirt with the sleeves cut off.

"Hey there Quinnine" he smirked sarcastically.

" Don't make that nickname a habit." She said quite nastily.

" Damn, what do you have against me, Quinn! Or do you really want to be called Sandra?" he started up protested. " You been like this to me since the other night! I don't understand!"

" 'Cause I know guys like you! They flirt with a girl a while go out with her a month try to get in her pants and when they finally got her to 'do it' with them they brake up with her on the spot for some real slut the will give it away easier than her! I just _knew _the other night you were going to make your move!"

"No-no I would never do that! I wasn't going to trying to 'do you' I was wondering why you didn't come to concert" he said quite shocked at what she had said to him. he paused for while then asked quietly "Sand, did that happen to you?"

Sandy sat down and started tearing up. "It was my first time, and it was with a total asshole, he left me there for my 'best friend' who was so easy she'll let a monkey do her. I'm so stupid I should of known, stupid, stupid, stupid," she said before crying her heart out.

"Quinn, you're not stupid, you're really smart and witty, beautiful, sweet, feisty, you really an awesome girl that likes Led Zeppelin, Grateful Dead, Pink Floyd And just to let you know, I'm not a total asshole, I know how to treat a woman I'm not Kelso... That's why you don't like Kelso either, huh?"

"Yeah, he gets on my last nerve, but are you playing me? Do you really treat women right?"

" Yeah I wouldn't just date them a month I would wait to my girl was ready, and when she was, I would take her out to a cabin somewhere, not just do her, I would make a real night out of it. Not to have sex, to make love."

Sandy smiled at Hyde for the first time in a while, "tough guy ain't so tough, huh?" she wiped her face off " you really a sweet guy aren't you?" she asked looking at him in his clear blue eyes.

" Quinn, I really want to kiss you right now." He stated. Sandy stared at him in shock then smirked. She kissed him, and he kissed her back. To Eric and Donna came barging in. "Whoa!" Eric said shock stepping back from the basement door.

" Sandy! Hyde?" Donna said in shock.

Sandy broke the kiss quick and leans back almost smoothly. " Oh hey guys! What are you doing here?" she said playing with her hair, like the kiss didn't happen.

" Well for firsts in my basement " Eric said sarcastically.

"Shut it, Forman." Hyde said pissed at them for breaking the kiss.

"Sandy, um can you come over to my place, my mom wants to know, never mind just come on!" Donna said pulling Sandy out of the room. Hyde got a Popsicle from the freezer and stared at Foreman.

" You ruin everything! You know I really been digging Quinn and you walk in when I told everyone to fuck off for a bit while I ask Quinn out!"

" Well did you? Or did you just start making out with her! 'Cause Donna told you she isn't one of those girls! She's a emotional wreck, Hyde!"

"Yeah she told me about what happened!"

" She did? She trusted you enough?"

" Well I first started up on her about why she was being a an ass to me, me then she started yelling at my about she knows my type of guy! And what they do and she then told me what happen with her old boyfriend."

"Wow, I'm surprised she told you, Donna told me she barely tells anyone and Donna only told me to keep her away from Kelso and you."

" Donna said that?"

" Yeah sorry man, nothing against you. Just we're just trying to protect our new friend. She's got a lot of problems. Are sure you like her that much?"

" I don't think I just like her, I think I love her."

OOO

_**So does Hyde really love her or is trying to use her? Is Hyde that kind of guy? I don't think so, but stay tune…For Sandy. Not me of course, for the main character! You got to find out what happens, don't you? Click the little button below…and review. And if you have ANY ideas for the story, let me know. I take all ideas in for suggestion. **_


	3. Chapter 3

OOO

About two days later, Fez, Jackie, Kelso, Hyde, Sandy, Donna, and Eric, were sitting in the basement. While Eric relaxed where he was sitting, the others were stiff and looked like they were trying to concentrate on something.

"Look, I know what you're all doing." Eric pointed out as Sandy shifted around in her seat looking up, trying not to look at Eric and ruin the surprised party he already knew about.

Kelso didn't even move or look at Eric as he spoke up. "What are you talking about, man? We're just hanging out, except we're dressed nice, but that doesn't mean anything." It was true. They were all dressed nicely for the occasion. Eric wore the shirt his mom wanted him to. Fez was wearing the nice clothes he usually wore. Jackie had a little bright red and pink floral dress on, Kelso wore the multicolored shirt that Jackie bought him the day before, Hyde had on a nice pain bright blue dress shirt and dress pants, Donna had a simple red shirt and some jeans on. And Sandy had on a red dress with different biker symbols and tattoos with many zippers pockets and a zipper down the front. Black belt in the middle. That dress, white tights, and her black boots.

Then Eric's mom came halfway down the stairs and looked down at all of them, also wearing nice clothes. "Hi, kids. Um, I need your help with something. Jackie, Donna, Sandra, Michael, Steven..." She paused in thought, obviously having forgotten Fez's nickname, "...young man with an accent, could you give me a hand? Not you." She pointed sternly at Eric as the other five got up and ran up the stairs.

"God, I can't take it." Eric then shouted as he quickly stood and tried to leave through the back door. Eric opened the door and there stood his Dad, leaning on the doorframe. "Bu-"

"No." Red said sternly.

"I-"

"Noo. No, sir." That was when his mom came halfway down the stairs again. "Eric? Could you come up here for a second?" Without getting an answer, she turned and went back upstairs, yelling, "Shut up, he's coming!"

Eric walked up the stairs

"Surprise!"

"Happy birthday man!" Hyde yelled with a smiling Sandy next to him. Sandy then hugged him, and whispered in his ear. " I Got you your real gift, but I'll give it to you later, when no parents are around" she said then letting go winking at him. Hyde patted him on the back while he followed Sandy to the piano bench. After cake and ice cream, Eric started opening gifts

"Wow...I mean, yeah..." Eric said unenthusiastically while his Mom laughed her usual laugh.

"It's an eight-track tape player." She explained while Hyde smirked in amusement with Sandra next to him on the couch while Eric was opening his presents.

"I see that." Eric commented softly.

"Just what you asked for." Dad claimed.

"You made such a big deal about it, I wrote it down." Mrs. Forman told him. Sandy giggled a little and took a bite of cake on Hyde's fork.

" Hey!"

"Shut up, _Steven_." She said she said with a giggle. He rolled his eyes and turned back to Eric.

A little later, Eric was opening Hyde's gift. And Hyde now held the eight-track player. While Sandy had her had her legs cross and was lending back.

"Cassettes." Eric said weakly as he held them up, "Great, thanks, Hyde."

Hyde smirked happily as he held up the eight-track. "You're welcome."

"Oh, let's put them in the eight-track and play 'em." Mrs. Foreman suggested with a smile, making Sandy smile faintly as Eric's face fell. The next gift Eric opened was from Bob and Midge.

"Hey..." He held up a box. "A hot shave dispenser." He actually liked that gift.

Mrs. Foreman without delay snatched the box out of his hand and began to walk away, but Midge followed after her in confusion. "Oh, he won't need that for a long time. A long, _long_ time."

"Of course he will. He's almost like a man." Midge claimed, causing Mrs. Foreman to burst into tears. Midge then hugged Mrs. Foreman.

"I got you something." Donna announced as she picked her's up from the table.

"No!" Jackie yelled, shocking all of them, especially Eric. "Donna, help me find my purse. _Now_!" She then grabbed Donna and pulled her and the gift out of the room and into the kitchen.

"What's that about?" Hyde asked as he looked at Sandy and she raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged.

" I never know what goes on in the pipsqueak's brain."

"Okay, it's time we disappeared." Red Foreman announced, clearly meaning the parents.

"What, honey? Honey, the party just started." Mrs. Foreman said sitting down but Mr. foreman just pulled her up anyways.

"I know. That's why we're going over to Bob's." He argued nicely.

"Well, I wanted to give Eric a party." She replied easily but Mr. Foreman simply smiled.

"And you did." He began pulling her towards the front door. "You make a mess, you're all grounded." He told us all as Midge stepped out the door and he laughed.

"You darn kid." Bob grinned before he followed after his wife.

"Well, you know, what if they run out of ketchup or something?" Mom pointed out as he pulled her out more.

"Let's go."

She grabbed onto the doorframe in a desperate attempt to stay. "Well, we have more buns and sweet pickles if you don't like the dill!" And with that, Mr. Foreman finally managed to pull her out the door, closing the door in the process.

Eric's Sister, Laurie, stood as soon as they were gone. "Okay, I'd like to stay, but I'm leaving."

"Hey, buy us some beers, we'll pay double." Eric offered as he also stood.

"Do you really think that beer will make your little party better?" She asked us in a semi-baby voice. Sandy rolled her eyes.

"Yes." All of the guys and Sandy said.

"I admit it would give you young people a sense of maturity, but it would be a false sense of maturity and that would be wrong." She said before she turned to leave.

"So, you're not going to do it?" Eric called after her.

"'Course not." She replied, looking over at him. "Now I'm off to join my legal friends at a party with a keg." She bragged with a wave. "Bye." She went to the door, but Kelso ran around the couch, almost knocking over the lamp in the process.

"So, Laurie, where's the party? You know, maybe we'll cruise by later." He offered with the deep voice and Laurie just smiled sweetly up at him.

"In your dreams, you idiot." With that, she left and let the door slam shut behind her.

"Okay, you guys had to see that!" Kelso exclaimed in excitement as he turned to face us and I choked on a laugh.

"See you get turned down by a slut? Totally man." Sandy said leaning back giggling, "h by the way Eric" He turned to her as she pulled out a brown paper bag out of her many pockets. "Happy Birthday" she threw at him.

" Holy mother of God!" He said as he opened it. "Ho-how did you get that much?"

" My aunt she knows a guy that she used to work for that knows a guy with a farm."

"Shit, we're absolutely keeping you around" Hyde said kissing her cheek.

"So are you two doing _it_ now or something?" Kelso said at he saw Hyde just kiss Quinn. Hyde then leaned over to him and punched him as Sandy stepped into the kitchen, annoyed with that guy.

"Hey, what's up?" Sandy asked curiously when she found Jackie and Donna just standing by the stove, Donna's gift for Eric just sitting on the stove top.

"We're trying to figure out how I'm supposed to give Eric his gift." Donna told her with an eye roll, she nodded, understanding.

"Wait on the porch, while Sandy and I get Eric." Jackie proposed.

"It's dark out there." Donna pointed out.

"And you're giving him a candle! Yeah!" Jackie said it as if it was obvious, Sandy rolled her eyes and grabbed a lighter out one of her pockets.

"Here, a lighter for him to light it." She said handing it to her.

"He might not want to light it." Donna replied, but took it anyways.

"Don't say that! Don't even think it! Now, when he opens it, he'll say 'Cool' or something and then you give him a look. Like this." She then demonstrated by tilting her head to the side and batting her eyelashes with a pout. Donna and Sandy just stared at her without any words to reply with.

Sandy shook her head in disbelieve grabbing onto Jackie's arm. "C'mon, Prep. Let's go get Eric." She said as she tugged Jackie along before Donna left for outside,

"Oh, Eric." Jackie called as Sandy walked into the room and sat next to Hyde "Donna's on the porch." This made all the guys turn to look at Eric.

"He's gettin' the big gift!" Kelso exclaimed. Sandy frowned and tilted her head at Hyde. He put his arm around her.

" You don't want to know."

" Oh yeah, I kind of do."

" He thinking like a idiot…will that do?"

" But he's always an idiot."

" That will do." He stated watching Kelso make a fool out of himself.

"Come on lets go spy on them," Jackie stated running in the kitchen. Kelso and Fez followed her as Sandy and Hyde stayed behind.

" So are we going out now?" Hyde asked her taking off his sunglasses he always wore.

" I still really don't know if I really want this Hyde. I really don't want to get crushed again."

" Babe I wont hurt you, I'll be the best Boyfriend I can possibly be. But you got to give me a chance. Please, Don't make me beg."

"Ok fine, Yes, Steven Hyde, I'll go out with you." He smiled and was about to kiss her when Mr. and Mrs. Foreman came in.

"Awww! Look at these two lovebirds, Steven has found him a sweet little tweedy bird! Am I your tweedy bird, Red?" Mrs. Foreman said as she was really, really drunk. Steven leaned back And Sandy Blushed looking away, as they walked towards the stairs.

" Yes, Honey. Now lets go, there isn't anything to see here, either. "

"Thanks, Red." Hyde said sitting there as they walked up the stairs. He then quickly then kissed her and they leaned back on the couch, Kissing him deeply. Then Red ran back down the stairs.

"By the way**; get out of my house**." He said as he stomped up the stairs mumbling something about horny teenagers. They stop kissing and Sandy started laughing.

OOO

**So Hyde and Sandy are a real couple now, Huh? Tell me if you like how that happen…Review? Please? It took me forever to get this chapter right; I want to know what you wonderful readers think**


	4. Chapter 4

A month later, Sandy giggled at the scene in front of her, she covered her mouth trying to stop the giggling. She was watching as Kelso taught Hyde and Fez how to do this door trick with their arms. Jackie was sitting on the washing machine waiting for Eric to come back with drinks and Donna was a magazine bored.

"Push! Push! Come, you gotta push it!" Kelso ordered as he timed them.

"How much longer?" Hyde asked as he struggled against pushing the doorframe he stood in.

"Ten seconds. You gotta push harder, it's not gonna work." Kelso complained.

"This is so stupid." Hyde complained.

"It's not stupid, you're gonna love it." Kelso grinned.

"I'm not-not gonna love it." Hyde Yelled at him.

"Okay, that's time. Step away from the door." Kelso said as he waved them out of the doorways. They both stepped forward together and their arms lift without their doing, making them 'ooh' with grins.

"Kelso, you're a genius!" Fez praised him.

"Yeah, well, it's magic." Kelso shrugged as he came and sat in the chair beside the couch while Eric came down the stairs.

"Oh, my God, finally. I am so dehydrated." Jackie complained as she hopped down from the washing machine and walked over to Eric.

"Oh, here, Piggly-Wiggly Diet Cream Soda." Eric said pleasantly as he handed it over to the cheerleader.

"I told you my top three choices were Tab, Fresca, or Diet Rite." She stated as she held up the can of soda with raised eyebrows.

"Again, you get Piggly-Wiggly Diet Cream Soda." Eric told her smartly as she frowned at him. Hyde grabbed Sandy from behind and She squealed. He pulled her to his seat, and she sat on his lap. The past month, Hyde and Sandy were getting closer and closer.

"Then I'll just have water."

"You know, there's a hose in the back yard." Donna told her with a straight face.

"I've noticed the pop selection has really went down hill since your dad got laid off." Kelso said as he looked at Eric while he played with a deck of cards.

"He's not laid off, he's just part time. And _shut up_!" Eric frowned as Eric's mom came running down the stairs.

"Kids, kids, kids, kids, kids, kids, kids, kids." Whatever it was, she was definitely excited about something. "The President is coming!"

"What president?" Eric asked curiously.

"The President of these United States: Gerald R. Ford. The 36th...8th...40th...I don't know, he's the President!" she said eagerly before she rushed back to the storage room.

"Why would Gerald R. Ford wanna come here of all places?" Sandy asked as she stole Hyde glasses and places them on top of her head.

"Because we are a whistle stop along his Wisconsin-campaign trail. My dad organized it!" Jackie bragged with a grin.

Mrs. foreman had been on her way back upstairs with two handfuls of mini American flags when she slowly turned around to face Jackie. "Dear, the next time you know a president is coming to town, please give me a _little more _notice. I need to vacuum. Eric, you tidy up this basement. _A pie_, I gotta make a pie!" And with that, she took off back up the stairs.

"Wow, the President is coming..." Eric amused.

"You know what we should do?" Kelso asked seriously. "That door thing again!" Hyde then scooted Sandy off and she stood up why they all ran to the storage room's doors. Sandy sat back down and she laughed.

The Red Foreman came down a couple stairs and lean over, " Is there a Sandra Quinn here?"

" Yes sir! That's me." Sandy answered standing up.

" Your aunt's on the phone, she wants to speak with you." Red said before walking back up the stairs. Sandy eyes went wide and she ran up the stairs. Her aunt said she would only call here if it were emergency.

OOO

"Settle down and we'll start the assembly. Now, concerning the can goods drive: motoroil is not a food." The principal announced and all the teens booed. "I'm sorry, it's not and all your booing isn't gonna make it one. Now, as you all know, President Ford will be visiting our fair city. And I know there're some of you ne'er do wells out there that might be planning some sort of quote unquote social statement type protest."

"I can't believe this. Who cares if Ford is coming?" Hyde asked in annoyance thinking about how Sandy hasn't came to School the past couple days and really started to worry. "Sandy is more important, where the hell is she?"

"Well, it's better then when the Oscar Mayer Wiener mobile drove through." Eric pointed out. " My mom said Sandy's mom is in the hospital and Sandy won't leave her side. She'll be ok. And Sandy will be back soon."

He nodded in his Zen mode. " Cool."

"They didn't even stop. They just slowed down and threw a bunch of hot dog whistles at us." Donna replied about the Oscar Mayer Wiener mobile and Hyde grinned.

"Two girls in a phallic RV, driving around handing out things you blow." He sighed with a grin on his face. "What a great country!" Donna smacked his arm,

"Hey! You're with Sandy now! You were just saying about how you were worried about her!"

"I'M not worried…I just want her to come back already."

" So you miss her?"

"No! …Kind of."

"So let me tell you something, Mr. or Mrs. Punk." The principal gained their attention once more. "Protesting accomplishes nothing." A lightbulb turned on over Hyde's head. "Oh, sure, you might see a chance to prove your manhood or show you're cool." A lightbulb turned on over Eric's head. "But this is our President. Our President, darn it! So no shenanigans, you hear me?" Another lightbulb turned on over Kelso's head and he grinned stupidly. "If that's your kind of attitude, you might just as well go home right now." Then an EXIT-sign turned on over Fez's head. He grinned and left without looking back.

OOO

A week later,

The Foreman family sat at the family table for dinner. "So mom, how Sandy's mom doing?" Eric asked in the middle of dinner. Mrs. Foreman was a nurse at the hospital that Mrs. Quinn was at right then. Kitty foreman choke little on the tea she was drinking.

"Fine, perfectly fine!"

" Then why is she still in the hospital?"

" Eric let it go! she is _fine_!"

" Kitty…" Red said staring at his wife knowing what has happened.

"Fine… Eric, Sandra's mom is about to… past on."

"What! Why didn't you tell me!?"

" Because I didn't want to speak of Sandy's business, that and she told me not to. She wants to tell you guys when she came back to school. Which will be next week, Now can we speak of happy things, like how the Johnson's got a new cat, it's so cute."

"And it hates garden hoses…I wonder why." Red said with an evil laugh. Kitty gasped.

" Red! You didn't!"

" I- I got to go tell Hyde!" Eric said running out of the kitchen.

OOO

Hyde was sitting in the basement like usual. Eric ran down the stairs. "Hyde!"

" Hey man what's going on?"

"Sandy, her mom!"

Then Sandy walked through the door. "Hey Eric, Hyde." She said smiling weak, she lips were white and her eye makeup was wiped off and smudged by tears. She was really fidgety.

"Sandy, you're back!" Hyde yelled stand up quickly went to hug her. But she pulled away and Sandy started crying.

" My-my mom just died." She said through the tears. Hyde grabbed her and hugged her while she cried. Eric walked over and hugged her also.

OOO

Sandy wouldn't stop crying, what was she going to do? The only ones she had left were her aunt and her…dad, but he was in New York! He wouldn't come get her…would he? He couldn't, everything was going good here. Almost good.

'_Mama told me when I was young_

_Come sit beside me, my only son_

_And listen closely to what I say_

_And if you do this it'll help you some sunny day'_

She laid her head down on the pillow. Hyde was watching her as she cried as he held her. Her aunt had let him stay the night. He was staying with her the whole night as she cried. He just held her, not saying a word,

'Oh, take your time don't live too fast

_Troubles will come and they will pass_

_Go find a woman you'll find love_

_And don't forget son there is someone up above'_

" Sandy, baby look at me." He said a she was letting the tears fall. She looked up, but she didn't look at him.

'_And be a simple kind of man_

_Be something you love and understand_

_Baby be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, won't you do this for me son if you can?'_

" I don't really know what to say…I'm not really good with words, but baby, please look at me."

She looked at him in the eyes he was hurting. He was in pain watching her cry like this.

'_Forget your lust for the rich man's gold_

_All that you need is in your soul_

_And you can do this, oh baby, if you try_

_All that I want for you my son is to be satisfied'_

" Please stop crying. Please. I- I know you're hurt…but p-please, it's killing me seeing you like this." He said with his voice dry. She nodded fast and laid her head close to his chest.

'_And be a simple kind of man_

_Be something you love and understand_

_Baby be a simple kind of man_

Oh, won't you do this for me son if you can? Oh yes, I will'

" I love you, Steven." She mumbled.

" I love you, too Sand." He said kissing the top of her head.

' _Boy, don't you worry you'll find yourself_

_Follow your heart and nothing else_

_And you can do this, oh baby, if you try_

_All that I want for you my son is to be satisfied'_

She hugged him tight. He held her head to his chest, and they both fell asleep.

'_And be a simple kind of man_

_Be something you love and understand_

_Baby be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, won't you do this for me son if you can?'_

She would worry about her dad later. Right now she wasn't worried about that.

'Baby be a simple, be a simple man'

She was with her love, Her true love. She knew he had to be.

'_Be something you love and understand'_

He had been with her the whole time he talked to her about everything he wasn't holding back his feeling. And she wasn't either.

'_Baby be a simple kind of man' _

She felt so natural with him. And she wanted to be with him forever…but it seemed like forever was closer than they both thought.

OOO

Song credits to 'Lynrd Skynrd' Even though I really don't like them. This song is the best song I heard from them. SO Sandy's mom died after battling Cancer for years. Poor Sandy, that was the only person besides her aunt the care for her, to Hyde came along. I'm sorry if you think this story is going a little to fast. But trust me I'm putting a lot time and thought in to this. And their relationship HAS to go faster than regular ones, there's a reason! Well I think it's a reason, and it my story…so you know. : D…You'll find out later though. 


End file.
